


Once Upon a Time in an Elevator

by princessstalehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a nurse, Cute, Elevators, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstalehale/pseuds/princessstalehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's woman that lives on Lydia's floor that rides the elevator with her when she leaves and when she comes home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

There's woman that lives on Lydia's floor that rides the elevator with her when she leaves and when she comes home. She has to have a stressful job like Lydia's since they work the same hours, Lydia teaches Biology at the community college in the north side of town, but Lydia never asks. The woman has to be her age, maybe a year or so older, with brown hair that is usually styled differently from day to day. Today she has it curled around the ends in a ponytail with her bangs in a bump.

The woman always has on scrubs, and today is no different. They're spring themed with flowers and suns on them, somehow they manage not to look silly, and the woman has on her patented pink Nike's that she wears everyday. Some days she wears glasses or earrings or bracelets, but never rings on any of her fingers.

They do this everyday, sometimes Lydia will be the first on the elevator sometimes the brown haired woman. They share smiles, but nothing more. No hello's or goodbye's or how was your day's. Just sweet smiles that Lydia returns when ever she gets the chance. Lydia wonders what her name is, if she would tell her if she asked, but she's too afraid too. She doesn't know why, maybe it's because she hasn't moved on from her last girlfriend, well she has she just feels the crushing sense of rejection bubbling at her bones still after eight months.

The woman always lets her walk out of the elevator first when they get to the lobby, always not matter what, and still they don't speak. Lydia nods her head in thanks, and the woman gives her a smile before they go their separate ways.

Lydia may or may not be in love with the woman in the elevator.

****

Lydia finds out the woman's name is Allison completely by accident. They're going to work on a Monday, and the woman has her hands full of folders as she rushes towards the elevator that Lydia stops for her. The woman smiles at her in thanks before she drops the folders on accident, and they both lean down at the same time to pick them up.

Lydia sees a paper with the name Allison on it, and she see a name tag with the woman's face with the name Allison on it. Lydia repeats the name in her head over and over again while sweeps up the rest of the papers trying not to topple over in her heels. When she stands up to hand the papers over, she notices that the woman is blushing and Lydia doesn't know why.

Maybe introducing herself would make herself look less insane, but Allison is standing up to reorganize her papers and Lydia feels the moment pass her by. They ride the rest of the way in the same silence that they're used to, and Allison gives Lydia a look over her shoulder before heading to her car.

Lydia drifts throughout the day, teaching her lesson almost on autopilot. It isn't until she goes to lunch with a friend does she snap out it. “So I told him that it was his turn to take out the trash, and then he was all like 'Stiles, I did it last time' and you know Derek so I. Are you even listening?” Stiles asks, snapping his fingers in her face.

“Yeah. You and Derek argued about taking out the trash for about forty five minutes before Derek did because you could get away with murder with him. I'm guess you then blew him on the couch or something?” Lydia says, and Stiles turns a faint shade of pink making her assume she is right.

“Did something happen with the elevator girl?” Stiles asks, and Lydia sighs some but she doesn't say anything to him. He's her best friend, but she needs to keep something to herself. She hadn't really told Stiles much about Allison, other than why he managed to talk out of her by bugging her, and she just picks at her salad. “Come on, Lyds. You can tell me anything. I won't tell a soul.” Stiles promises, and Lydia snorts.

“You'll tell Derek who will tell Erica who will Boyd who won't even listen, but then Erica will tell everyone else.” Lydia says, and Stiles gives her a look of disbelief before reluctantly nodding his head.

“I could Derek not to tell anyone?” Stiles tries, and Lydia gives him a look of disbelief. Lydia looks over to the window as her mind wonders away to what Allison is doing right now.

****

There's a woman that lives on Allison's floor that rides the elevator up with her in the morning and at night. She must have a job like Allison, she works as a nurse at Beacon Hills Hospital, since they always ride the elevator together. The woman has fiery red hair that is different every single day Allison sees her, and her lipstick changes with the weather.

They never speak to each other, Allison doesn't know how to talk to her without coming off awkward, but they share smiles so Allison figures it's enough for them. Allison finds out her elevator partners name is Lydia Martin when she sneaks a peak at her mail when she breaks it up, and Allison wants to introduce herself but she can't.

Lydia Martin is like the prom queen that every one dreams of being, being friends with, or fucking all rolled into one. Allison just doesn't think that she could compliment that, and Lydia probably doesn't like girls.

Allison sighs to herself in anger when she drops her stuff in front of Lydia and she's shocked that Lydia helps her pick everything up with her. She almost tells Lydia not to since her heels are stacked, and Allison doesn't want her to fall down helping her collect papers.

Allison gives her a smile in thanks, still to shocked to do anything else, and when she goes to her car she has to steal another peak at Lydia before going to work.

****

Lydia is driving home, she had to stay late for a meeting (don't her coworkers know she only gets about two minutes everyday with Allison and now she's lost some of it by missing out the evening elevator ride), and she is tired. She listens to the news on the radio about a school bus crash earlier today, and Lydia frowns as she listens.

She turns into the parking garage of her apartment building with a yawn, and she grabs her stuff before making her way up the steps to the lobby. She grabs her mail out of her box before making her way to the elevator while thumbing through a magazine, and she stops the elevator when she hears footsteps coming towards it.

It's Allison.

She looks really tired. Her eyes are drooping ,her make up is running down her face, and she leans against the wall as the elevator moves. Lydia steals glances at her the entire ride, and when the elevator stops Lydia moves to get out. She turns her head to see that Allison has nodded off against the wall of the elevator, and Lydia stops the doors from closing before walking in. “Hey, Bambi girl. It's our stop.” Lydia says, gently.

Allison's eyes flutter open, and she blinks at Lydia before nodding her head. “Do, uh, do you want to come in for some wine? Or tea?” Lydia asks, and Allison gives her a look of surprise before nodding her head. Lydia gives her a small smile before leading her to her home. “This is my place.” Lydia says, waving around her apartment.

Lydia thank the stars that she cleaned up the apartment, and Allison toes off her shoes before sitting on the couch. Lydia moves to make them tea since alcohol seems like a bad idea, and she returns with their cups. “What's the matter? Was it the bus crash?” Lydia asks, and she bites her tongue since Allison doesn't know that Lydia knows that she is nurse. Lucky for her, Allison just wipes her face before accepting the cup.

“Yeah. I'm a nurse, and I was working when it happened. So many kids were hurt, and it's just too much for one day.” Allison tells her, and Lydia gives her a sad look. She reaches out to put a stray hair behind Allison's ear, and she's surprised at herself but she's more surprised that Allison seems to leans into the touch. “Thanks for this, Lydia.” Allison says, and Lydia looks at her in surprise because she didn't know that Allison knew her name.

“Well, it's the least I could do. You look dead on your feet, Allison.” Lydia tells her, and Allison smiles softly at her. Lydia kicks off her heels before pulling her legs into the couch, and she leans her head against the edge of the sofa.

“I feel dead on my feet.” Allison says, and Lydia smiles at her before shifting closer to her as she stretches out some. “I'm sorry that I never said anything to you before now. I was just nervous.” Allison says, tracing the rim of her tea cup with her finger.

“Why?” Lydia asks, she cannot imagine anyone like Allison getting nervous about anything. Allison looks uncomfortable while she moves to set her tea down.

“Well, you're so pretty and I wear scrubs everyday.” Allison says, and Lydia doesn't think before leaning forward to kiss her. She catches Allison by surprise, but Allison doesn't waste anytime before kissing back. Lydia's lips are plump and they taste like cherries, and when she parts her lips Allison can taste the tea she was just drinking.

Lydia shifts into her lap without thinking, and Allison grips her thighs in her hands. Lydia tangles her hands into in Allison's hair, pulling on her hair some making the taller woman moan softly. “I should be going home.” Allison pants, running her lips over Lydia's while they pant.

“You could sleep here?” Lydia suggests, and Allison's blinding smile is all the answer she needs.

 


End file.
